Cuentos Clásicos
by PPBKAI
Summary: Los cuentos clásicos como jamás los habías visto: yaoi, lemmon, varias parejas según la historia. Continuamos con Caperusita Brooklin
1. Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos

**CUENTOS CLÁSICOS**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: me pregunto ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin el yaoi? Afortunadamente Takao Aoki creó Beyblade.**

**Summary: los cuentos clásicos como jamás los habías visto: yaoi, lemmon. Empecemos con Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos.**

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

YURIY NIEVES Y LOS 7 ENANOS

PERSONAJES:

* Yuriy Nieves: Yuriy Ivanov

* Bruja: Boris Valkov

* Enanos: Kai, Takao, Max, Rei, Oliver, Enrique y Mihaeru

* Príncipe: Bryan Kuznestov

*Sirviente: Ian.

**ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje fuerte.**

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

Había una vez en un reino muy muy lejano un hermoso castillo sobre de una colina. En el vivía el rey Boris quien se sabía el hombre mas sensual del reino, bastaba con que le acariciara la mano a alguien para que se volviera su esclavo. Junto a el vivía un hermoso pequeño pelirrojo, hijo de su segunda esposa pero la muy idiota se murió pues el se tuvo que quedar con el molesto niñato.

Todos los días el apuesto hombre le preguntaba a su espejo mágico:

--Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es el mas atractivo del reino?

--Tu, solo tu mi señor Boris.

Con esto se levantaba el ánimo todos los días. Pero los años comenzaron a pasar y el pequeño Yuriy, el niño pelirrojo, estaba creciendo y cada día era mas hermoso, sus ojos de zafiro, su cabello de fuego, su grácil figura y su blanca piel le dieron el título de "Yuriy Nieves", aunque claro, lo de "nieves" era mas por su carácter frío que por su blancura.

Yuriy era de un carácter muy difícil y por ello peleaba mucho con su padrastro Boris quien gustaba de someter a la gente pero con el no podía. Aparte de eso eran muy molestas sus miradas lujuriosas y el continuo accidente de abrirle la puerta mientras se estaba bañando.

Un día como cualquiera, Boris se paró frene al espejo y le preguntó:

--Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién es el mas atractivo de este reino?

--Yuriy Ivanov- respondió con seguridad

--A ver, creo que no me entendiste la pregunta. Yo te pregunté por el mas atractivo, no por el mas pálido- estaba muy molesto

--Si entendí tu pregunta y te vuelvo a repetir: el mas hermoso de este reino es ahora Yuriy Ivanov.

Con esto Boris se convirtió en una fiera. Con su mirada enardecida daba vueltas por su estudio. Encontró que la única solución era deshacerse de Yuriy y así el volvería a ser el mas atractivo. Para esta tarea llamó a su sirviente mas fiel.

--Ian, deberás llevar a Yuriy Nieves al bosque, matarlo y luego traerme su corazón en una caja

--¡Pero eso es asesinato!

--Si, asesinato culposo en primer grado. Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes

--No sé si podré matar a Yuriy Nieves, es tan hermoso

--¡Carajo contigo! O lo matas o te mando a las catacumbas a que te mueras de hambre.

--Esta bien... el corazón el cajita ¿verdad?

--Si, y ahora ¡lárgate!

--Da.

Con esta orden Ian salió para buscar a Yuriy, lo difícil iba a ser llevarlo al bosque, encontró al pelirrojo en las caballerizas cepillando a su hermoso corcel blanco.

--Hola Yuriy—saluda nervioso

--Ah, que tal enano—ni siquiera voltea a verlo

--Me preguntaba si...no se... tal vez quisieras ir a dar un paseo conmigo al bosque

--Esta bien

--¿En serio?

--Si, estoy muy aburrido

Como el reino está rodeado por el bosque (igual que todos los reinos) prefirieron irse caminando. El aroma del musgo deleitaba el olfato de Yuriy Nieves, hacía algo de frío pero era agradable. Después de caminar por un largo rato el pelirrojo se detuvo en una gran roca.

--Ian ¿Sabes? Tiene mucho tiempo que me siento triste

--¿Y eso por qué?

--Por que nunca me he sentido querido. Cuando me quedé solo con Boris yo pensé que sería como un padre pero, veo que solo me odia.

--El no te odia, solo es un poco...seco

--Tal vez pero aún así, me gustaría sentirme querido... abrázame por favor.

Se acerca a Ian y le rodea con sus brazos. El mas bajito no duda en corresponderlo puesto que siempre se ha sentido atraído por el pelirrojo. Yuriy le busca los labios para besarlo de una manera tierna pero profunda. Ian se deleita con esto pero recuerda que tiene la misión de matarlo, pero ahora que ha probado sus labios sabe que es incapaz de hacerlo.

--No Yuriy—se separa con algo de violencia—no puedo hacerlo—sus ojos se humedecen

--¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?—lo mira con ternura

--No debo besarte por... por... por que...Boris...me pidió que te matara

--¿Qué me mates? ¿ Y decías que no me odia?

--Perdóname Yuriy. Debes huir y jamás volver, yo le diré a Boris que he cumplido con su orden

--Está bien, me iré—lo besa de nuevo—gracias Ian—se echa a correr al bosque muerto de la risa pensando _"ese idiota, ya sabía que Boris estaba planeando algo pero de otra forma no me lo diría. Ojalá que descubran que mintió para que lo maten. Pobrecito, nadie lo quiere por horrible jajajaja"._

Mientras tanto Ian camina por el bosque y encuentra un cervatillo bebiendo agua del río, en el ve la oportunidad para justificar lo del corazón. Se acerca cautelosamente y le brinca encina al animal con un puñal en la mano. Obvio que el ciervo no se dejó y se defendió dándole varias patadas pero al final el chico ganó y puso su corazón en la caja.

_NOTA: Yuriy jamás notó la sospechosa caja ni el puñal que Ian trajo todo el tiempo entre las manos._

Después del penoso y asqueroso incidente del corazón regresó al castillo y le mostró la prueba a Boris quien quedó muy conforme y le dio 100 monedas de oro.

_NOTA: Boris tampoco notó el diminuto detalle de que el corazón era enorme y pesaba 3 kilos mas que el de cualquier humano._

Para celebrar la muerte de Yuriy Nieves se fue al pueblo a buscar 3 jovencitos para pasar la noche. ¡cómo le gustaban los menores de 20 años!

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

Mientras tanto en el bosque el inocente Yuriy Nieves ya estaba muy cansado de tanto caminar además de que tenía hambre y le daba miedo pasar la noche a la intemperie. Cuando de pronto se encontró con una graciosa casita. Sin dudarlo se dirigió al lugar y aunque tocó la puerta nadie salió. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie decidió entrar y encontró 7 camas, 7 sillas, 7 vasos, en fin que de todo había 7 por lo que con suma inteligencia dedujo que ahí vivían 7 personas.

Estaba tan cansado que decidió tomar una siesta en lo que llegaban los habitantes de la casa así que haciendo a un lado el reguero (no era ningún sirviente para limpiar) se recostó en una de las camas.

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

Mientras tanto en el bosque salían de una mina de diamantes 7 chicos con sus picos y palas al hombro. Ya era hora de emprender el camino a casa. Su líder era un chico alto, cabello bicolor y tatuajes en las mejillas, este llamó la atención de los demás:

--¿Qué consiguieron hoy?

--Yo encontré un diamante azul- responde uno de ellos

--No vale mucho... ¿Alguno encontró uno cristalino?

--Yo.- responde otro entregándole la piedra

--Buen trabajo Max, esto vale mucho. En unos días iremos a vender todo lo que hayamos encontrado, será una muy buena suma. Bien chicos, volvamos a casa. Ya tengo hambre—los 7 chicos regresaron cantando su canción de todos los días.

--Ai hob, ai hob, vamos a fornicar—con todo y silbidos se oye mas alegre la canción.

Cuando llegan a la casa encuentran el mismo tiradero de siempre, el líder quiere recostarse un momento para descansar la espalda y es cuando se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa.

--¿Quién demonios eres?—grita despertando al pelirrojo y haciendo que todos corran a ver—largo de la casa

--Por favor, no era mi intención—de nuevo usa el chantaje para conmoverlos, sus lindos ojos le sirven de mucho—es solo que no quería pasar la noche en el bosque

--No me importa eso, levántate de MI cama y vete a dónde puedas

--Kai—interviene el pequeño rubio—deja que se quede, no creo que vaya a dar problemas

--Si, por favor—todos abogan por el pelirrojo

--Esta bien, que se quede. Vamos a cenar.

Todos se acomodan en el comedor y le dan una silla al pelirrojo.

--¿Y cómo te llamas?.- pregunta el líder

--Me llamo Yuriy Ivanov

--Nosotros somos – anuncia el mismo chico rubio- Kai que es el líder, Takao, Rei, Oliver, Enrique, Mihaeru y mi nombre es Max. Nos conocen como "la banda de los enanos".

--¡¿Los que trafican con diamantes?!

--Si esos mismos- sentencia Kai- así que si das un problema te mato. ¿Entendido?

--Esta bien, no hablaré

--¿De dónde saliste?

--Tuve que huir, mi padrastro Boris me mandó matar. Así que tuve que refugiarme en el bosque pero comenzaba a oscurecer y me dio miedo.

--¿Boris? ¿De casualidad no es Boris Valkov?- todos miran atentos.

--Si- como percibe problemas vuelve a su gesto chantajista- yo le tengo mucho miedo- humedece sus ojos- siempre me ha odiado pero ahora se quiere deshacer de mi. Chicos, denme la oportunidad de quedarme con ustedes.

--Si se trata de Boris Valkov mejor vete de aquí. Ya hemos tenido problemas con el y da mucha lata.

--No, por favor, prometo no dar problemas, ni siquiera notarán mi presencia

--Que no se vaya, que no se vaya.—todos suplican a Kai

--No nos sirve en la mina, además, si nos ven con el comenzarán a seguirnos

--Si quieren me quedo en la casa. Yo puedo hacer las labores- tenía lástima de lo bajo que había caído

--¡Qué cómodo! Tu te quedas en casa mientras nosotros nos partimos el lomo trabajando. Deberás pagar tu estancia de otra manera.

--Hacer las labores también incluye arreglar su ropa y la comida

--No me refiero a eso. De lo que hablo es que deberás "entretenernos" a todos- diciendo esto último en un tono sugerente.

--¡Eso jamás!

--Pues entonces vete.

Yuriy muy enojado se levanta de su lugar y sale de la casa azotando la puerta. ¿Cómo se atreve a proponerle algo como eso? El tan hermoso no regalará sus favores de manera tan fácil. Comenzó a caminar por el bosque pero cada vez se hacía mas oscuro hasta llegar al punto en que no veía nada, solo negro.

Armándose le valor siguió caminando cuando un espantoso gruñido a sus espaldas lo paralizó. En un instante entre los árboles se aparecieron los brillantes ojos rojos de los lobos que lo acechaban.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas echó a correr a gran velocidad de regreso a la casa, los lobos lo seguían muy de cerca. Con todo ese temor apretó el paso hasta que por fin llegó a la casa de "los enanos".

Casi arrastrándose llegó a tocar la puerta y Kai le abrió.

--Kai—dijo jadeante—déjame quedar. Haré lo que quieras.

--Esta bien-- le abre paso-- puedes empezar lavando los platos de la cena.

Cabizbajo el pelirrojo se dirigió al fregadero y comenzó con la labor que se le había encomendado. Sus suaves y delicadas manos tocaban por primera vez el jabón para trastes. Mientras tanto los otros 7 chicos lo miraban muy atentos. 7 hombres viviendo solos durante años los lleva a pensar en muchas cosas para eso cuerpo que es novedoso para ellos.

Cuando termina con su tarea se volteta y pregunta a Kai

--¿Qué mas?

--Ahora ven, acércate y paga tu hospedaje de esta noche.

Resignado camina hasta el bicolor que con la mirada le indica que se ponga de rodillas mientras el se desabrocha los pantalones. Yuriy obedece sumisamente a la orden y se arrodilla quedando justo a la altura de su miembro.

Temerosamente acerca sus labios hasta el y comienza a lamerlo de arriba abajo deteniendo con su mano izquierda para mejor control. El bicolor echa la cabeza hacia atrás exhalando un gemido de placer. Los demás chicos ya se están tocando sobre la ropa por lo sensual de la escena.

Yuriy no comprendía por qué los llamaban "los enanos" si todos eran de tamaño normal y ese Kai era bastante alto y tenía un miembro enorme. Ahora mucho mas gustoso lamía y mordía con algo de fuerza, el sabor de la piel de Kai le encantaba. Claro que al aumentar Yuriy la calidad del sexo oral Kai también se excitaba mas. Ya estaba llegando al límite y obligó a Yuriy a tenerlo todo dentro de la boca al momento en que se derramó.

--Mhj, eres bueno para esto Yuriy, creo que será un placer tenerte en casa por un largo tiempo.

--Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué los llaman enanos?

--Por que cuando comenzamos con el negocio de los diamantes éramos unos niños y por eso despectivamente nos llamaron enanos. Pero no pierdas tiempo, los demás chicos están ansiosos por que los atiendas.

El vista de que no tenía escapatoria prosiguió haciendo sexo oral a cada uno de los chicos, claro que esto le encendió los ánimos y ya tenía su entrepierna bastante levantada. Cada uno tenía un sabor muy especial pero delicioso. Cuando terminó Kai le anunció el siguiente movimiento.

--¿Por qué no nos bailas algo sexy? Me gustaría ver tu cuerpo

Como ya no pensaba con claridad obedeció sumiso a la orden. Luego de que le pusieron música suave comenzó a contonearse con sensualidad. Le agradaba el hecho de sentirse observado.

Con movimientos suaves se fue deshaciendo de sus prendas una por una dejando atónitos a los jóvenes al mostrar lo maravilloso y perfecto de su cuerpo. Sabía que se había apoderado de sus mentes así que lo usaría para su beneficio. Los ánimos de todos ya estaban muy elevados desde el momento en que se retiró sus pantalones mostrando así sus largas piernas de marfil. Todavía antes de retirar la última prenda la hizo de emoción y se acarició todo su cuerpo, su miembro se asfixiaba en la prenda.

Cuando por fin la removió fue de espaldas y al inclinarse mostró su entrada a todos los presentes. Finalmente se giró para mostrar su inflamado miembro deseoso de ser atendido.

Los 7 chicos estaban ansiosos de tomar su cuerpo así que no esperaron mas y se desnudaron así mismos. A pesar de que Kai le había hablado de sus inicios cuando eran niños como tiempos muy lejanos lo cierto es que la mayoría de ellos aún eran muy jóvenes, solo Kai Rei y Enrique eran los únicos que estaban mas desarrollados. Aún así el ver a niños deseando como adultos era algo bastante excitante.

Todos rodearon el suave cuerpo del pelirrojo y de inmediato llevaron sus manos a explorarlo. Primero no se sentía muy cómodo, pero después se fue haciendo mas placentero. Su cuello, su pecho y sus caderas fueron los puntos mas atacados con las caricias.

De inmediato Kai se acomodó a sus espaldas y Rei acaparó su frente. Sus labios eran expertos y le besaban de una manera candorosa. Pronto sintió varias entrepiernas levantadas a su alrededor, todos chocando con sus piernas. Aquello se sentía delicioso. Luego los dedos de Kai se fueron abriendo paso en su interior. Yuriy solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba explorar. Al final de varios minutos ya no sabía quién lo exploraba por dentro, quién lo besaba ni quien le jalaba de su miembro.

Al fin sintió la punta de un miembro en su entrada, al tiempo que Rei le daba la espalda y el mismo trataba de meterse el miembro de Yuriy. Enrique y Oliver le habían puesto sus partes mas sensibles en las manos. Takao y Mihaeru le succionaban los pezones mientras que Max, el que se veía mas adorable de todos, le había brincado de manera que lo obligaba a hacerle sexo oral de muevo.

Aquello era una locura. Yuriy jamás había formado parte de algo como así y ser el centro de una orgía era la punta de sus fantasías sexuales. No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al clímax, no tuvo tiempo para reponerse. Todos se turnaban el derecho de entrar en su cuerpo.

Todo su cuerpo dolía pero todavía tuvo que aguantar unas horas por que todos eran insaciables. Sentía su interior lleno de semen y se escurría entre sus piernas, así pasó toda la noche donde no supo en qué momento cayeron rendidos.

_Nota: una duda ¿qué demonios toman los enanos para aguantar trabajar 14 horas en una mina y todavía tener fuerza para una orgía?_

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

A la mañana siguiente todos abrieron los ojos con pesadez, todo les dolía pero el que estaba peor era Yuriy. Los deberes no esperan así que a pesar de todo tuvieron que levantarse, el pelirrojo les hizo el desayuno y se fueron a trabajar.

Así comenzaron a pasar los días y cada noche se celebraba una deliciosa orgía. Yuriy estaba encantado con esto, nunca había sido tan bien atendido y ese Kai era un semental.

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

Puesto que Boris había quedado muy conforme con la prueba del corazón solo se había dedicado a su persona. Ese día en particular quiso levantar su ego y le hizo la eterna pregunta al espejo:

--El mas hermoso de este y varios reinos sigue siendo Yuriy Nieves ¿Acaso le creíste a Ian que lo había matado? Jajaja, lo peor es que hayas creído que la mole que te mostró era un corazón humano. ¿No que eres muy sabio? Jajaja te vieron la cara—Boris echa espuma por la boca—yo que tu me deshacía de ese enano y luego iba al bosque a buscar a Yuriy Nieves. No es por intrigar, pero se encuentra en la casa de "los enanos", esos niños que quisieron venderte diamantes de baja calidad.

En ese mismo momento Boris llamó a Ian. Primero lo violó, luego lo torturó y finalmente lo dio a probar del mismo veneno con que pensaba matar a Yuriy. Resultó que era muy efectivo, cayó en coma profundo en 5 segundos y así pudo matarlo de un balazo y ni cuenta se dio.

En seguida salió del castillo con su traje de abad y una máscara negra para que no lo reconociera y en una canasta puso las manzanas envenenadas para que no hubiera fallo alguno.

Se adentró en el bosque y después de mucho caminar encontró la guarida de "los 7 enanos". Por la ventana se veía a Yuriy haciendo las labores de la casa, Boris notó que caminaba de forma extraña, un andar que el conocía perfectamente de una persona que ha tenido mucho sexo la noche anterior, seguro se la había pasado muy contento con los chicos.

--Cambiando su andar a uno encorvado para aumentar su edad se presentó a la puerta de la casita y tocó 4 veces.

--¿Quién?—pregunta el pelirrojo desde el interior.

--Hola hijo mío—también cambia su voz—soy un pobre ancianito que vende fruta para sobrevivir ¿No quieres comprarme unas deliciosas manzanas?

--No—contesta frío, Boris se enoja.

--Oh, vamos pequeño. Tu piel es demasiado hermosa y necesita fruta para que siga radiante

--¡Que no!

--Es mas, te regalo una para que pruebes lo buenas que están

--¡Qué necio! Si te compro ¿Te vas?

--Si hijo. Lamento que esto sea una molestia pero, es que no he vendido nada

--Ash está bien. Deme 8

--Te vendo 10 a precio especial

--Bien.

De mala gana le paga las 10 manzanas. Total, así se ahorra el tener que preparar un postre. Cuando termina todas sus labores está rendido. Tiene algo de hambre pero ya no tardan en regresar los chicos así que para aguantar un rato mas toma una manzana y se la come.

Cando va casi a la mitad se empieza sentir un poco mal, mareado. Le echa la culpa a la orgía de la noche anterior donde Rei estuvo un poco violento con el. Pero el malestar va en aumento hasta que se convierte en una agonía y finalmente cae inconsciente en el piso y el pedazo restante de manzana rueda debajo de la alacena.

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

HORAS DESPUÉS

--Ai hob, ai hob, vamos a fornicar—los enanos van de regreso a la casa cansados como todos los días pero al abrir la puerta se encuentran con la desagradable sorpresa.

--¡Yuriy!—gritan todos conmocionados.

Con cuidado lo cargan y lo ponen en una de las camas. Pareciera muerto. Intentan la respiración de boca a boca, cachetadas, alcohol y nada funcionaba. Finalmente habló Mihaeru.

--Posiblemente es una catalepsia causada por un veneno

--¿Y de dónde se envenenó?—pregunta Oliver.

--Quien sabe, tal vez sea mejor no comer la comida que preparó hoy.

--¡Miren! Aquí hay unas manzanas- habla Takao

--Yo no quiero- dice Enrique- estoy muy triste por Yuriy, hasta que no mejore estaré tranquilo.

--Yo igual—dice Kai para sorpresa de todos—Mihaeru, ¿Sabes cómo podemos salvar a Yuriy?—en vista de que nadie quiere Takao se comienza a comer las manzanas.

--Solo se salvará con un beso de amor verdadero

--Pero ya todos le dimos respiración de boca a boca—argumenta Rei

--Eso no cuenta. Debemos encontrar a alguien que se enamore de el a primera vista y así lo salve.

Toda esa noche la pasan muy tristes, ya no habrá buenas orgías. Esperarán a la mañana siguiente para ver qué pueden hacer.

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

Mientras tanto en el castillo es Boris quien tiene una excelente orgía rodeado de 10 jovencitos que están dispuestos a cumplirle TODAS sus fantasías, incluso uno de ellos hace cosplay de Yuriy para complacerlo.

--Jajaja nadie puede enamorarse de un cadáver a simple visa. A mas tardar en una semana se secará y finalmente morirá jajajajaja.

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

2 DIAS DESPUÉS

En el bosque anda un apuesto príncipe ruso de cabello albino y ojos de lavanda. Su cuerpo es fuerte como el acero, tiene la estatura de un gigante y su miembro es tan grande que le molesta al cabalgar su brioso corcel negro.

Este singular príncipe se llama Bryan Kuznestov y ha salido de su palacio por que está harto de que le digan que debe comportarse como un casto señorito y debe contraer nupcias con alguna bella y dulce princesa virgen que tenga un reino lo suficientemente grande para que el poderío de los Kuznestov quede en los libros de historia.

Accidentalmente el príncipe Bryan llega hasta una mina y ahí encuentra trabajando a un apuesto plebeyo de cabello bicolor azulado. En cuanto cruzan mirada queda atrapado en sus hermosos ojos de rubí.

--¿Quién eres?—pregunta el bicolor

--Soy el príncipe Bryan Kuznestov de Rusia y me atrajo esta pequeña mina ¿Cómo te llamas?—su tono arrogante es cautivador

--Me llamo Kai—lo mira de forma lasciva, se le antoja probar su cuerpo--¿Qué le parece a su alteza si lo llevo a dar un recorrido a los alrededores de la mina? Estoy seguro que encontrará algo de su agrado—el platinado entiende a la perfección la oferta

--Me parece muy amable la oferta, vayamos.

Ambos chicos se internan en el bosque. Los demás lo observan desde la mina sabiendo de antemano los planes de su jefe. Una vez que están lejos de los curiosos llegan a un lago rodeado de una bella vegetación.

--¿Le gustaría nadar?

--Contigo lo que quieras.

Sin perder mas el tiempo se comienzan a desnudar y entran al agua que se siente tan refrescante. De inmediato se comienzan a besar y bajo el agua frotan sus piernas para entrar rápido en acción. Bryan gira a Kai para que le de la espalda y así poderlo preparar. No le es nada complicado insertarle 2 dedos y empezar a acariciar ese tibio interior. Cuando lo considera prudente coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada. Kai aprieta los ojos por que sabe que eso dolerá.

La entrada es tortuosa pero ambos están fascinados. Las embestidas no esperan y de inmediato invaden el interior del bicolor. Una tras otra hace que pierdan en control hasta que el príncipe toma el miembro del plebeyo y lo estimula hasta que pierden el razón y se derraman en el lago. Se quedan abrazados un rato para descansar. Después con algo de dificultad habla Kai

--¿Te gustó?

--Me encantó Kai, eres excelente haciéndolo

--Pues yo conozco a alguien que es mejor que yo

--No ¿En serio?

--Es cierto, un pelirrojo de buena familia y es capaz de hacerlo con 7 al mismo tiempo

--¡No te creo!

--A mi me consta. Yo he estado entre esos 7

--¡Preséntamelo!

--Puedo hacerlo pero... hay un problema.

--¿Cuál es ese problema?

--Que le pusieron un hechizo y solo despertará con un beso de amor de un príncipe que sostenga un diamante mágico en específico y... ese diamante es muy caro. Lástima, es un desperdicio. Tan hermoso y calenturiento y está en coma en lugar de haciendo feliz a un buen hombre. ..ah que pena—Bryan desea alguien que pueda aguantar sus eternas ganas de hacer el amor y que lo disfrute tanto como el y ese pelirrojo aguanta ¡a 7! Debe tenerlo solo para el.

--¿Cuánto cuesta el diamante?

--100,000 monedas de oro

--dime dónde lo puedo conseguir—Kai siente el demonio de la avaricia en sus hombros

--¡No! Es muy peligroso y no eres el único que quiere ese diamante para rescatar a Yuriy Nieves, bueno, así le dicen por su belleza. Si quieres te llevo con el chico y si realmente lo deseas yo te consigo el diamante sin que te arriesgues, podrías morir—la idea no le gustó mucho al príncipe.

--Esta bien, llévame a conocer a Yuriy Nieves.

Lo lleva a su casa y ahí encuentran recostado al hermoso cuerpo del chico

--Si gustas revísalo para que lo veas en todo su esplendor.

Con las manos temblorosas el príncipe remueve con suavidad las ropas dejándolo desnudo como un ángel, se ve divino.

--Ten—le entrega unas joyas que trae puestas—estas valen mas que las 100,000 monedas

--Tardaré un poco en regresar

--Si te tardas ya se dónde encontrarte y recuerda: soy un príncipe y puedo mandarte matar cuando quiera

--Confía en mi, volveré antes del anochecer pero recuerda: no toques a Yuriy Nieves y menos vayas a intentar besarlo por que entonces ambos morirían

--Esta bien.

Kai sale corriendo directo a la mina de diamantes y les explica la situación a los chicos. Como Rei es el mas veloz corre a la casa para asegurarse de que Bryan no besará a Yuriy y se les venga abajo el teatro mientras que los demás agarran una esmeralda de baja calidad y la tallan en forma de estrella para que se vea mas lustrosa y mágica, incluso la frotan con aceite para que brille mas. Cuando por fin terminaron faltaban 2 horas para que se ocultara el sol así que corriendo regresaron a la casa y le dieron el diamante a Bryan acomodado en un cofre viejo con un coqueto cojín rojo.

--Tómelo con mucho cuidado majestad, es muy poderoso—dice Oliver con cara de absoluta sinceridad—sosténgalo en la mano izquierda mientras besa con pasión a Yuriy... aaah nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como el.

Bryan tomando muy en serio su papel de príncipe valiente sigue las instrucciones y se inclina hasta probar esos labios de fresa. De inmediato el hechizo se desvanece y Yuriy abre sus hermosos ojos de zafiro. Queda impactado con el apuesto hombre que está sobre el.

--¿Quién eres?—pregunta descontrolado

--Soy el príncipe Bryan Kuznestov de Rusia y te llevaré conmigo a mi palacio

--¡Y quién te dijo que yo quiero ir!

--Mmm eres rudo, eso me gusta. Vamos—lo jala de la mano

--¡Estoy desnudo! ¿Fuiste tu verdad pervertido?

--Es para que te acostumbres, de ahora en adelante usarás muy poca ropa

--¡Que no iré!

--Mira mejor cállate o si no—se pone de pié y se toca sobre el pantalón—con esto te castigaré—a Yuriy le encantó la idea

--¡Pues no iré!

--¿No?—se acuesta sobre el y amenaza con cumplir su castigo--¿Te vas conmigo si o no?

--Está bien, si voy

--Así me gusta.

Luego de despedirse de los enanos y antes de partir Enrique pregunta a Yuriy

--Por cierto Yuriy Nieves ¿Cómo fue que te hechizaron?

--Un viejo decrépito me vendió unas manzanas, me comí la mitad de una y me desmayé—recapacita unos instantes-- ¡¿Qué hicieron con las demás manzanas?! Eran 10

--Yo me las comí—anuncia Takao con cara de culpabilidad

--¿Pero por qué el no cayó inconsciente como yo?

--Por que es Takao—contestan todos a coro

--Es que de que se echen a perder a que me hagan daño.... pero si me dolió un poco el estómago

Y así la nueva pareja salió de la casa para regresar al reino de Rusia. Bryan se sube y acomoda frente a el a Yuriy quién se sorprende de sentir aquella cosa.

--En cuánto lleguemos a mi reino me mostrarás cómo es que lo hacías con 7 personas

--¿Cómo sabes eso?—ya no le responde y el caballo comienza a andar

--¡Adiós! Dicen todos mientras los ven desaparecer entre la maleza del bosque

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

ESPEJO'S POV

Jajajaja los humanos son unos idiotas. El mas bello no es ni Boris ni Yuriy. Es otro chico llamado "Caperucita Brooklin" vive un poco lejos pero próximamente les cuento su historia...nos vemos y... si quieren ser los mas hermosos del reino de FF ¡dejen reviews!

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE LOS ENANOS

OLIVER.- Siii brindemos por el nuevo botín, gracias a Kai tenemos excelentes joyas que nos harán ricos.

MIHAERU.- Todavía no puedo creer que el muy idiota haya creído que eso era un diamante mágico jajajaja.

TAKAO.- Por esa piedra a lo mucho nos hubieran dado 30 monedas

ENRIQUE.- Solo Kai podía engatusarlo de esa manera.

KAI.- Y a mi me fue muuuy bien...es excelente ese tipo, la tiene enorme.

REI.- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que siempre Kai se queda con lo mejor—hace un puchero—yo también quería tirarme ese príncipe—Kai se le acerca muy sensual y lo abraza por la espalda.

KAI.- No te enojes gatito, si quieres ahorita te compenso—le besa la mejilla—es mas, ahora compensaré a todos

TODOS.- Siiiiiii Ai hob, ai hob, vamos a fornicar—así comenzaron su acostumbrada orgía y jugaron con las hermosas joyas del príncipe que los harán millonarios

..::**::.._Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::.._ Yuriy Nieves y los 7 enanos_..::**::..

BORIS'S POV

¡NOOOO! Yo debo ser el mas sensual del reino, yo debo ser el mas sensual del reino, yo debo ser el mas sensual del reino—abrazaba sus rodillas en un oscuro rincón de su alcoba.

**PPBKAI continuará con....."CAPERUCITA Brooklin"**

Este es el comienzo de mi nueva saga de cuentos, tardaré un poquito en entregar Caperusita Brooklin por que subí el fic a petición de una querida amiga, Nyu. Hoy tambien poblico el capítulo 13 de "El ocaso de una estrella", creo que esta quedó muy dulce, nada que ver con mi estilo habitual. Nos vemos, les mando bechoooooooootes a todos.


	2. Caperusita Brooklin

**CUENTOS CLÁSICOS**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: me pregunto ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin el yaoi? Afortunadamente Takao Aoki creó Beyblade.**

**Summary: los cuentos clásicos como jamás los habías visto: yaoi, lemmon. **

(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-

**CAPERUCITA BROOKLIN**

PERSONAJES:

Caperucita: Brooklin

Lobo: Garland

Abuelita: Daichí Sumeragi

Cazador: Hitoshi Kinomiya.

(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-

ESPEJO'S POV...voz misteriosa para captar la atención del público.

Como en el cuento anterior les comenté, ni Yuriy ni Boris son los mas hermosos, si no un sencillo chico llamado Brooklin Masefield que vive en una humilde cabaña en medio del bosque. Esta como a hora y media de la cabaña de los 7 enanos. El problema es atravesar una carretera de 8 carriles que puso el gobierno de Boris para "acortar distancias y unir familias", lo cierto es que acabaron por extinguir a tres especies de animales.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema les describiré al hermoso chico. Es delgado y alto, tiene ojos de aguamarina que muestran serenidad. Su piel es tersa y clara. Una nariz afilada le adorna su perfil. Labios delgados pero tentadores. Siempre usa una capa con capucha roja que cubre su llamativo cabello naranja y su hermoso y delicado cuerpo. Por esta capa lo llaman "Caperucita Brooklin".

En un día como cualquiera la madre de Brooklin le encomienda una sencilla tarea:

--Lleva esta canasta con fruta y panecillos a tu abuela que está enferma. Vete por la carretera, si tomas el transporte aquí en el paradero haces 15 minutos

--Pero yo prefiero caminar por el bosque—dice inocente

--¡No! Si te vas por el bosque son 4 horas. Vete por donde te digo y te quiero de regreso a la hora de la comida.

--Si mamá.

Se pone su usual caperuza roja y con la canasta en mano sale con rumbo a la carretera. Una vez que está ahí parado siente nauseas de tanta contaminación y encima de todo el transporte tarda en pasar así que da media vuelta y decide caminar por el bosque, ya el regreso lo hará en carretera y llegará justo a tiempo para la comida.

¡Qué diferencia! Caminando el aire es puro, los enormes árboles ofrecen una agradable sombra y varios animalitos salen a ver a Brooklin que les convida de uno de los panes. Por estas jugando con las ardillas, conejos, venados, ciervos (incluidos Bambi y Tambor) y algunas aves se le hizo mas tarde, ahora si le entró el apuro y tomó un camino que para todos era peligroso pero pensó que si pasaba a prisa nada le sucedería.

Era una parte del bosque que estaba muy sola y había tanto silencio que incluso se tapaban los oídos. La vegetación era tupida y eso oscurecía el paisaje. Brooklin solo se abrigó mas en su capa y casi echo a correr pero pronto sintió que alguien le seguía. Detuvo su paso y volteo a sus espadas nervioso, observó detenidamente pero no encontró nada. Pero al regresar su vista al frente se encontró muy de cerca con unos intimidantes ojos claros. Dio 2 pasos atrás para tener una mejor visión.

Se trataba de un chico de complexión fuerte pero delgada, playera ajustada verde y pantalones negros. En su cabeza llevaba unas grandes orejas puntiagudas, su pelo largo y plateado era anudado en una coleta. Muy atractivo.

--¿Quién eres?—pregunta temeroso Caperucita Brooklin

--Soy el lobo feroz de este bosque. ¿Qué haces tan solito?

--"_Uff que atractivos son los lobos por aquí"_—pensó—voy a visitar a mi abuelita que está enferma. Vive al otro lado de esas colinas y no le abre la puerta a desconocidos.

--Hnj, interesante—dice caminando a su alrededor relamiéndose los labios—Soy Garland ¿Cómo te llamas?

--Brooklin, pero me dicen "Caperucita Brooklin"

--Gusto en conocerte.—echa a correr—nos vemos pronto—se pierde entre la maleza.

--Brooklin decide caminar rápido, seguro su abuelita tiene hambre.

(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de la abuelita el lobo Garland espía por los alrededores, la casa está cerrada así que deberá entrar por la puerta.

--Abuelita, he venido a visitarte por que estás enferma—imita la voz de Broo

--Corre el cerrojo pequeño—le autoriza a entrar.

Garland se conduce directo a la recámara. Primero se comerá a la abuelita y luego al nietecito que se ve tan apetitoso. Tendido en la cama ve una cofia que se asoma entre las cobijas, el camina cauteloso para brincarle encima. En eso está cuando el cuerpo de la cama se sienta de golpe.

--¡Tu no eres mi nietecito Brooklin!

--¡AAAAAH! Qué rayos eres tu—se asusta al ver la horrible cosa que le ha hablado

--Soy la abuelita Daichí idiota. Tu eres el lobo feroz. Pero si crees que te será tan fácil comerme ¡Estas muy equivocado!

--Yo no como porquerías

--¡¿Me estás llamando porquería?!

--¡Si, no se como una cosa tan horrible como tu puede tener un nieto como Broo!

--Somos idénticos, todo el mundo lo dice. De hecho yo fui mas atractiva que el en mi juventud.

--Jajajajajajaja permíteme que me ría. Tal vez en el pasado fuiste así de hermosa como dices pero ahora a penas su pareces humano y no te comeré. Mejor te encerraré en el armario para que no des problemas.

--Ja, te reto.

A pesar de que Garland era muy ágil y fuerte, no podía atrapar al molesto piojo que brincaba por todos lados y le aventaba zapatos. Estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo y Broo no tardaría en llegar así que tuvo que tomar medidas mas drásticas y con una patada de Kick boxing dejó inconsciente a la molesta abuelita. La amarró y la metió al closet para ponerle llave. Finalmente el se puso la cofia y la matilla para ocultarse en las cobijas y esperar por el pelinaranja.

Justo cuando terminó su disfraz se escuchó como tocaron a la puerta.

--Abuelita. Soy Brooklin ¿Puedo pasar?

--Claro pequeño, corre el cerrojo

El inocente Broo entra a la casa, deja la cesta cobre la mesa y luego va a la recámara. Ahí encuentra a su desvalida abuelita cubierta hasta la cabeza.

--Pasa hijo—trata de hacer la voz pero no le sale.

--Abuelita, que voz tan ronca tienes—dijo extrañado el chico

--Es para que me oigas mejor—respondió el lobo

--¡Qué ojos tan grandes y hermosos!

--Son para verte mejor

--¡Qué manos tan grandes y suaves!

--Son para acariciarte mejor

--¡Qué dientes tan afilados!—dijo sin un hálito de voz

--¡Son para comerte mejor!—rugió el lobo. Y brincando de la cama, en un santiamén ya tenía sometido al pelinaranja.

Lo acostó en la cama y comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa. Se enamoró de inmediato de su delicada piel. Broo trataba de defenderse pero su fuerza no era suficiente para enfrenar al lobo.

Claro que llegó el momento en que su energía se acabó y quedó a su total merced. Garland lo amarró a las equinas de la cama y se retiró un poco para ver su obra de arte. La inocente mirada suplicante hacía contraste con las cuerdas pero aún conservaba su ropa interior.

--Mmm, tanga negra. Por lo visto te gustan las cosas excitantes. Yo te daré todo lo que tengo.

--¡Nooo!—siente el peso sobre el.

--Te comeré... pero a mi modo.

El primer lugar que asalta son sus labios y su cuello. Le encanta encontrarse con una coqueta arracada en el lóbulo. Mientras tanto sus enormes manos le acarician los costados.

Cuando se aburre de solo besar el cuello baja mas hacia los pectorales donde atrapa a los sensibles pezones. Ahora sus dedos hacen cosquillas en las caderas. Desea sentir mas esa piel así que se deshace de su ajustada playera mostrando los voluptuosos pectorales y su marcado abdomen.

Brooklin no puede evitar sonrojarse con ese cuerpo espectacular que vuelve a acomodarse sobre el. En ese mismo instante la temperatura sube un grado mas puesto que sus pieles hacen contacto directo. Garland le empieza a morder todo donde puede haciéndole marcas rojizas y dejando las hendiduras de su dentadura.

Va recorriendo el sendero de bajada hasta que llega al vientre bajo. Le gusta lamerle esa zona mientras mira como Broo arruga sus ojos. Siempre hace gestos graciosos. Cuando se aburre de esos juegos termina desgarrando la tanga negra que cubría la parte mas sensible: un miembro algo levantado por que aunque Broo trataba de controlarse la sensualidad del lobo lo estaba excitando.

(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-

En otra parte del bosque un sereno cazador vigila los alrededores puesto que se ha corrido la voz de que un experimento del rey Boris se había fugado, un chico mitad lobo con una gran capacidad de pelea. Incluso se ofrecía una recompensa para quien lo entregara vivo.

Hace algo de calor así que decide ir a la cabaña de la dulce abuela Daichí que siempre le ofrece naranjada fresca para calmar su sed. Pero cuando llega escucha unos extraños ruidos. Se asoma por la ventana y ahí ve al lobo que anda buscando y tiene sometido a un chico, seguro sus intenciones no son muy buenas.

Con cautela se acerca y sin hacer un solo ruido carga su arma. Apunta muy bien para no lastimar a la víctima, sin duda el lobo tiene buen gusto para elegir. Justo en el momento indicado dispara dándole exacto en el cuello con un dardo tranquilizante por lo que no tardó ni 3 segundos en desplomarse somnoliento (pero no inconsciente) sobre le colchón.

El cazador entra por la ventana y va directo a desamarrar al chico de cabello naranja, le da su caperuza para que cubra su desnudez. Luego saca del armario a la abuelita Daichí que está muy asustada.

--Gracias—dicen a coro Broo y su abuelita

--No hay de qué. Tienen mucha suerte, ese lobo es muy peligroso. Yo solo no puedo llevármelo así que mientras acompaño a este chico a su casa, lo dejaré amarrado a la cama. No se preocupe abuela, mis compañeros no tardarán en llegar y lo llevaremos de regreso a los laboratorios del rey Boris.

--No te preocupes Hitoshi—habla la abuela—yo me encargo de vigilarlo muy bien.

En el camino a casa Brooklin aún camina tembloroso por el susto que le dio el lobo. A cualquier ruido o movimiento entre las ramas el se sobresalta. El cazador lo rodea con su brazo, para que se sienta protegido, Caperucita lo mira con sorpresa y admiración.

--¿Te encuentras bien?

--Si, llegaste justo a tiempo...si hubieras tardado mas seguro el...—su voz se quiebra.

--Sh,sh,sh—lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello—ya todo pasó. Ese lobo regresará a los laboratorios y jamás volverá a molestarte.

--Gracias

--No me recuerdas ¿Verdad Broo?—el aludido lo mira detenidamente

--¿Nos habíamos visto antes?—observa el rostro del cazador, no le había prestado atención. Su mente se ilumina poco a poco.

* * *

FLASH BACK

En un colegio de primaria un pequeño niño de cabello naranja juega solitario con su pelota en el enorme patio. Ninguno de los otros niños quiere jugar con el por considerarlo diferente.

En una de las ocasiones la pelota bota tan alto que queda atorada entre las ramas de un árbol. Justo cuando se acerca para tratar de trepar, su pelota desciende en las manos de un chico mayor que el, seguro de 6º año, el era de primero.

Ente chico es de cabello azul, tez de canela y ojos intensos. Le mira con una dulce sonrisa.

--Gracias—Responde el menor al momento de tomar la pelota.

--¿Por qué siempre juegas solo?—pregunta directo el mayor.

--¿Cómo sabes eso?

--Todos los días te veo desde el árbol y no haces amistades. Siempre juegas con esa pelota

--Ellos...no quieren jugar conmigo

--¿Sabes? Son unos idiotas—el pequeño lo mira asombrado—hacen muchas tonterías como molestar a los sapos.

--¿También los observas a ellos?

--Yo lo veo todo desde el árbol, es como dejar de existir en este planeta y vivir en uno aparte, cuando menos mientras dura el recreo. Es divertido ver las reacciones de la gente cuando creen que nadie los mira.

--Yo quisiera un lugar así—dice melancólico—a veces quisiera ....solo... no existir

--¿Quieres venir conmigo al árbol?—le extiende la mano, Broo se siente feliz de que alguien lo invite a su lado, sonríe con amplitud como nunca lo hace.

--Claro.

Los 2 llegan a las ramas mas altas del frondoso árbol. El mayor cuida del mas pequeño. Se acomodan en una de las ramas y el moreno lo abraza con un brazo para que no vaya a resbalar y caer. Esa cercanía es muy agradable.

--¿Cómo te llamas?

--Brooklin

--Yo Hitoshi...¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—en ese momento un mar de felicidad llenó el pecho de Broo a penas si pudo responder en un susurro

--Si quiero.

Durante los 4 meses siguientes cada día se veían en la rama de ese árbol. Platicaban, compartían el almuerzo, se burlaban de lo idiotas que eran los demás y jugaban con los insectos. Ese era su mundo aparte.

Luego vinieron las vacaciones de fin de curso pero ellos se seguían viendo cada día en el árbol. Una semana antes de iniciar el nuevo curso una noticia le cambió el significado a su vida.

--Iré a vivir a otro reino—anunció Hitoshi—mi padre tiene mas oportunidades de crecer ahí...nos vamos en 3 días.

Esos fueron los 3 días mas tristes en la vida de Broo. Después de eso el volvió a ser el mismo chico solitario, tal vez ahora mas por que se refugiaba en la copa del árbol. Los años comenzaron a pasar y el rostro del niño moreno era cada vez mas confuso en la mente de Broo quien nunca volvió a tener otro amigo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

--¡Hitoshi!—lo abraza efusivo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello canela—no sabes cuánto te he extrañado—se siente por fin correspondido en el abrazo

--yo también te he extrañado.

Así se quedan solo abrazados por varios minutos, escuchando el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Se siente tan bien estrechar a una persona querida...

--¿Aún existe el árbol Broo?

--Si, aún esta de pie... ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

--Claro

Platican un poco hasta que llegan al patio de su antigua escuela primaria. No ha cambiado mucho. Todo está desierto así que llegan hasta su árbol y trepan por las ramas hasta llegar a su lugar especial.

Se sientan y como en el pasado Hitoshi le rodea con su brazo para que no resbale. Se quedan callados un tiempo, solo mirando el paisaje.

--Creí que nunca volvería a verte Hitoshi-sempai

--Yo debía volver, por ti. Me quedé muy preocupado cuando me fui—al estrecharlo mas fuerte Broo se queja con dolor--¿Estás lastimado?

--Un poco, del hombro, fue cuando Garland me amarró a la cama.

En ese momento Hitoshi sintió ira en su cuerpo, así que sin pensar le abrió un poco la ropa para ver el golpe. Efectivamente estaba inflamado y un poco amoratado. Cuando miró el rostro de Brooklin este estaba sorprendido y muy avergonzado. En ese momento recapacitó en sus actos.

--Perdóname Broo, yo...ah—le vuelve a acomodar la ropa—lo siento es que me enojó el que alguien te haya lastimado

--No te preocupes—dice totalmente sonrojado desviando su vista al piso—yo soy el que debe disculparse por preocuparte...—después de mirarlo a los ojos lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas—no te vuelvas a ir, nunca. Se que es egoísta pero, no podría perderte una segunda vez.

--¿Tanto me extrañaste?...yo he pensado en ti todos estos días. No volveré a irme, lo prometo.

Le levanta la barbilla y le busca los labios. Se acerca lento hasta besarlo con ternura. Brooklin siente un éxtasis recorrerle como un licor, los labios de Hitoshi son la fruta que siempre había deseado probar. Se deja llevar mientras saborea ese contacto que lo hace olvidarse del mundo entero.

* * *

CABAÑA DE LA ABUELA

El efecto del dardo está bajando un poco. Garland enfoca con claridad pero su cuerpo está entumido, tardará mucho en que vuelva a reaccionar. Voltea a la derecha y ahí está de pie la abuelita Daichí con una bata de dormir.

--Vaya, hasta que te despiertas animal

--¿Dónde estoy?

--¿Cómo donde? Pues en mi casa. Me metiste al armario

--Ah si, ya me acordé, eres la cosa infrahumana

--No soy una cosa infrahumana y es hora que me pagues por lo que me hiciste

--¿Qué te pague? ¿Y cómo? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Su cuerpo se paralizó por el pánico. Ni siquiera en el laboratorio de Boris algo lo había atemorizado de ese modo: la abuelita Daichí se había quitado su bata para dejar al descubierto que debajo usaba un elaborado atuendo de hard core y en la mano derecha traía un látigo de 4 colas, incluso, unas arracadas atravesaban sus pezones

--Ahora si lobito, te enseñaré a aullar como nunca en tu vida

--Pero qué rayos ¡Eres hombre!—grita con horror al ver un bulto entre sus piernas

--"Era hombre", hace varios años decidí transformarme y aprender la dominación ¿Por qué crees que había cuerdas en la recámara? ¿Solo para amarrar abuelitas y metérlas al clóset?—brinca a la cama con una cajita en la mano—vamos a comenzar con algo sencillo—con sus tijeras de costura le rompe la playera y le pone unas pinzas en los pezones. Garland trata de huir pero los nudos de las cuerdas son expertos--jaja, esto será muy divertido-- a la cajita que traía le mueve una perilla y una descarga eléctrica llega hasta el cuerpo del lobo.

--¡NOOOO! –grita hasta que la descarga termina

--es para que aprendas quien manda

Le sigue dando toques hasta que cree que son suficientes. Luego con las tijeras le corta la demás ropa para dejarlo desnudo. Abre las puertas del armario y ahí tiene lista una cámara en un tripié

--Este video se venderá muy bien

Regresa a torturar a Garland con el fuete, luego con un palo, luego con el látigo. Con una pequeña navaja le hizo cortadas

--Ahora si, pasaremos a la mejor parte

De su armario saca otra caja pero mas grande y de cartón, ahí guarda sus juguetes. Saca su nuevo vibrador y se lo muestra a la víctima.

--¿No es hermoso? Es el "Penetreiton 980" lo mas moderno que ha llegado. Supera por mucho al 820 del año pasado.

--¡Estas demente!

Si, un poco—regresa a la cama y le abre las piernas a la fuerza—no seré tan malo, te pondré un poco de lubricante.

Con su dedo le pone una buena cantidad, solo por fuera. No lo prepara para lo que sigue por que siente que le quita encanto.

Pone el juguete en el lugar correspondiente y lo comienza a meter poco a poco. Garland se retuerce del dolor pero mientras mas resistencia pone, mas agudo es el dolor. Prefirió relajarse para dejar de sufrir. Cuando lo tuvo todo adentro Daichí accionó el interruptor y el aparato comenzó a vibrar de manera enloquecedora. Garland no pudo contener algunos gemindos y su miembro se comenzó a levantar.

--Veo que te está gustando...te daré algo mas—él mismo se retiró su tanga de cuero y se esparció lubricante en su entrada.

Puso sus piernas a los lados de las caderas del lobo y buscó su miembro para montarse en el. Le dolía mucho, era muy grande, pero a el le ancantaba el dolor, por algo aplicaba el sado-maso. Cuando iba a la mitad se dejó caer de un solo golpe logrando un gemido por parte de ambos.

Comenzó a cabalgarle con furia, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien tan joven ni con un cuerpo tan hermoso. Garland se retorcía y apretaba los puños, el cosquilleo en su parte mas sensible era delicioso y el estrecho interior de la abuela, perdón, del abuelo Daichí lo estaba haciendo llegar al clímax.

Al cabo de varios minutos que oscilaban entre el placer y el sufrimiento, sintió como un calor se acumuló en su parte media y finalmente se derramó haciendo que Daichí hiciera lo mismo.

--Los compañeros de hitoshi que van a venir por ti estan tardando mucho. Seguiremos haciéndolo hasta que vengan

--NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

ARBOL DE HITOSHI Y BROO

El tiempo ha pasado sin que ellos se den cuenta. Aun continúan en la copa del árbol. Han hehco algunos planes de lo que harán los próximos días entre ellos estan el que Hitoshi le llevará asu cabaña donde actualmente está viviendo (la idea se oye muy tentadora).

Un frío viento los hace reaccionar.

--Ya es tarde, le prometí a mi mamá regresar a la hora de la comida... ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?

--Por supuesto.

Comienzan a descender por las ramas. Ya no lo pueden hacer tan fácilmente como cuando eran unos niños y eso es evidente.

--Hito, ya me atoré

--Te ayudaría pero... mi pierna izquierda está atrapada detrás de la derecha. No se como pasó.

--¿Qué rayos estás haciendo ahí Brooklin?—una tercera voz los hace mirar hacia abajo

--¿Mamá?—pregunta el pelinaranja al reconocer a su progenitora, de la impresión se resbaló. Hitoshi trató de detenerlo pero el también perdió el equilibrio y los 2 calleron aparatosamente al piso.

--Mira nada mas tu ropa blanca, claro, como tu no la lavas se te hace fácil vestirte de blanco y luego ensuciarte

--Mamá

--Nada de mamá y ¿Qué hacías en el árbol? Yo esperándote para comer y tu tan quitado de la pena jugando y de seguro te quedaste atrapado y por eso el joven tuvo que subir a rescatarte.

--Se llama Hitoshi—dice avergonzado

--Ah! Joven Hitoshi muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo a bajar. Ya le he dicho cientos de veces que no se coma las frutillas de los árboles por que los pájaros les hacen pipí encima y no me quiere entender. La semana pasada se estaba comiendo el pasto, yo ya no sé que hacer con el

--¿Te comes el pasto?—pregunta el moreno sorprendido

--¡No es cierto!.—estaba tan rojo que no se sabía la diferencia entre su caperuza y su cara—mamá ya deja de estar dicientdo esas cosas yo no me como el pasto, solo...lo estaba oliendo

--yo no sabía que tenías la nariz adentro de la boca. Si hasta te dije que lo escupieras y que hicieras enjuagues en el pozo.

--¡MAMA!—al fin la calla—Hitoshi nos salvó a la abuela Daichí y a mi de que un lobo nos comiera. Creo que mínimo podemos invitarlo a comer como agradecimiento

--¿En serio?...Hitoshi, eres un santo—le jala los cachets—salvaste a mi bebé de un perrote

--lobo—aclara "el bebé"

--un lobo es una especie de perro grande...será un honor que nos acompañe a casa. Preparé pastel de manzana

--gracias señora—por fin logra que lo suelte

los 3 caminan a la casa de caperucita pero en el camino la mamá sigue con sus indiscrecieones

--Este niño de chiquito se comía el pegamento y las crayolas

--Mamá

--No sé por que siempre se lleva todo a la boca y si algo le agrada tantito se puede pasar horas chupándo aunque haya estado en el suelo

--Mamá

--Broo—le susurra Hito al oído-- ¿En serio te puedes pasar horas chupando?

--Callate—le da un codazo

* * *

3 DIAS DESPUÉS

En la noche Hitoshi despierta sobresaltado

--¡Demonios! No me puse en contacto con los compañeros para recoger al lobo. No importa estaba bien amarado. Mañana voy por el

* * *

CASA DE LA ABUELITA

--NOOOOOO, MAS SEXO NO

--Si lobito, solo van 3 días, en valde tan joven, no aguantas nada. 3 mas y nos dormimos ¿Vale?

--NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-(:_*_:)-+-

Y esta es la historia del Hermoso Brooklin y el lobo feroz. Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios. Luego les cuento lo que ha hecho Boris para salir de su depresión, solo les adelantaré que se entretiene con un niño que nunca crecerá, vuela, usa mallas verdes y es ocasiones pierde su somba ¿Ya saben quien es? Nos vemos


End file.
